


Con-Grant-ulations

by Ijustwanttoreadfanfics



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2582708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ijustwanttoreadfanfics/pseuds/Ijustwanttoreadfanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Smith and Rose Tyler are graduate students trying to get the same research grant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know absolutely nothing on grants/scholarships so I just made it up as i went. Sorry for those that do know things!  
> I own nothing :/

The deadline was in less than three days and he was just about finished with the proposal. It had taken John around four months to fully complete. With all the cross outs, proof reading, drafts, approval from supervisors and lack of sleep taking it's full momentum- the last sentence was added. 

The TARDIS Corporation held a very competitive grant that took only the best proposals for their historical research projects around the world. It has always been John's dream to travel the world ever since he was a boy. Now, a graduate student at Gallifrey University, he was ready to take the next level. It took years of historical fascination involving a old book, years of looking at his parents travel photos, and a love for all that is history to finally come to what is now his application. 

There was a knock on his office door. Next thing he knew, a red headed woman had entered. "Oi, Spaceman, you done with that draft thing yet?" 

"Donna, it's not a draft thing. It's my application. Have a little respect."

"I'll have respect when I get to travel with you," she stated, rolling her eyes, hand on hip.

John scoffed. "Who says you are coming?" 

He ran his hand through his messy brown hair, scratching it down the side of his cheek. Donna was a force to be reckoned with. He met her in Uni a few years back while he was digging through some books on conspiracy theories of the Adipose movement from about five years ago. There was nothing John loved more than a good ole conspiracy theory. Donna had been investigating as well. Ever since, they've been working together to discover history conspiracies. 

"Oh, well then I guess I shall not be driving you to drop off the application then?" The keys to her buggy hung in her hand, swinging back and forth. 

Filing all the papers together that needed to be presented, he got up from the chair and bumped her shoulder. "Allons-y!"

~~~~

The application center wasn't too crowded. John placed the paper to the small blue box that somehow looked bigger than it was. He was walking out, chatting away with Donna- ok it was really him talking and her just pretending to listen- and a someone ran into him, promptly knocking him on his bum. 

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" A woman's voice spoke.

Someone sounded like they were in a rush. 

He looked up and just stared. The woman in question was blonde. She had honey brown eyes and a wide mouth that seemed to fit her face perfectly. Beautiful. He was mesmerized. That is until he realized he was still on the ground. 

"Don't worry about it," he waved, pushing himself up on his trainer clad feet. 

She still looked nervous, clutching a folder in her one hand. "Are you sure?"

John smiled. "Yeah. You seem to be in a rush anyway."

"Oh, a bit yeah," she blushed. "Still doesn't excuse me practically knocking you to the ground."

The red in her cheeks was very becoming of her. 

"Like I said, no worries!" he rocked on the back of his heels, putting his hands in his pinstriped pockets. "Can you imagine if you didn't apologize? Then I might find it a bit rude but no not you. You seem to be doing just fine in the apologizing department. Kudos to you, honestly. It's like-oof." 

Donna elbowed him in the ribs, abruptly stopping his rocking movement. "Sorry, he has quite the gob on him."

The woman giggled. "Oh that is perfectly fine. Though I do really need to get going," her eyes shifted around. 

"Oh! Of course. Sorry. Go right ahead," he stepped aside. She maneuvered around him, smiling. 

His insides fluttered just a bit. 

When she went through the door, him and Donna continued walking down the walkway. A feeling of loss came over him. That was until he heard someone shouting at him from behind. 

When he pivoted his body towards the sound, he saw the woman waving at him. She was yelling something. He walked a little closer to meet in the middle. "What?" he asked. 

"What's your name?" Her hand was dangling from the side of the building, a foot one step and a smile gracing her face. 

"John. John Smith."

An eyebrow was raised for her confused state. "Seriously?"

He shrugged. "Common but it happens."

"You could say that," a tongue peaked its way out of her teeth. John zeroed in on that little bit of pink poking out. "Well, 'm Rose Tyler." 

"Nice to meet you Rose Tyler." Her name rolled around on his tongue, testing it out for taste. 

Rose nodded. "Oh absolutely. Anyway, I've got to go. See you around!" Then she left. 

If there was a little skip in his step on his way back to Donna, he'll never admit it. "Rose Tyler." He grinned ridiculously. 

John didn't see Donna's smirk.  
~~~

A few months flew by and John was anxiously waiting. He knew these grants could take up to six months but it didn't make him anymore relaxed considering how on edge he was before he even handed the application in. Donna tried calming him a bit by being the best distraction she can be (making him laugh or looking into new history volumes) but it provided futile in the end. 

In the meantime, he taught his classes (John was a TA at Gallifrey) but his heart wasn't in it. Luckily, his students hadn't suspected anything and still continued to show up for lectures. Only another reason he deserved this opportunity even if it was only a percentage of the budget. However, Donna would argue that that was not a valid reasoning to his 'entitlement'. 

"It's like you think you're some Lord or something."

"Donna, I do not think I'm a Lord."

"Uh huh."

"I'm just brilliant is all."

It was time to take a break. Throwing his wallet back into his pocket that seemed to be endless considering how much junk he's culminated over the years, he was able to always find it. 

There was a new historical exhibit at the museum regarding future Earth called "New, New Earth". He was very excited to see it and had bought his ticket online yesterday. It was expected to have all the newest gadgets that would be used to advance the medical profession. Also, apparently, see how the human race would evolve in the year five billion. While John was always suspicious of their claimed research of human history and of the future, he still wished to check it out. 

Strolling up to the museum big doors, he bounced inside, presented his ticket and went on his merry way. 

The exhibit was amusing. He had to laugh at the cats in nuns wimple's display. Yes, there supposedly will be cat people in the future. He'll never accept that they sort of freaked him out, of course. There was also a giant face named "the Face of Boe" who would have lived billions of years. Last but not least, he came to the skin display of how humans would look. A piece of skin with eyes attached to it and a red mouth was holster up onto metal rods that make it look like a trampoline. 

"I hope I never have to come across a being like that in my very short twenty first century years," a very familiar voice stated.

John stumbled and found the source of the voice. He looked over to find the blonde woman standing next to him.

Rose Tyler.

She grinned at him, tongue in teeth, her smile lighting up his insides. He haven't a clue as to why. "Well, nice to see you again Rose Tyler." He smiled. 

"Same for you too, John Smith," she bumped his shoulder. "I see you had the same idea as me."

"I must've. History fascinates me."

She nodded. "Same. History major me." She used her thumb to indicate herself.

A look of awe must have passed over his face because she said, "What?" Red tinge making it's way over her lovely cheeks. 

"Same here." He bumped her shoulder right back. 

"Oh, how convenient." 

"I do say so myself. Convenience is just the thing I like to see. Yup, me loving convenience is something I do. Isn't it weird how people just like to do things. If you ever think about it, the whole spectrum of actually doing something indicates movement and passion which is what our brains are telling us to do, therefore stimulating said movement. Fascinating really. In China, they actually-"

"Wow, you really do like to ramble don't you?" 

John stopped his carry on sentence to rub the back of his neck. "Well…"

Not embarrassing at all. 

Rose didn't seem annoyed at all though, winking at him and adding a small giggle. The flutter happened again. Donna said his oncoming ramble was always tiresome and that girls would never find it appealing and yet here was this very pretty girl giggling at him. 

Doesn't mean she likes you, John. 

"So care to finish this exhibit with me?" she asked. 

He took ahold of her outstretched hand, placing his palm against her warm one. He noted how well they seemed to fit together. He tugged her along. 

"Allons-y, Rose Tyler!"

~~~~

Apparently, there was always trouble following John no matter what. Him and Rose had snuck into the hospital exhibit where they were showing how humans would become guinea pigs in medicinal advancement. Well that would not have done well with them. So he tacked sticky notes all along the exhibit, explaining why this was not a good idea. When Rose commented on how he could fit all those pads in his pocket, he told her they were bigger on the inside. 

A security guard had caught them, threatening to report them to higher investigation. John showed his made up badge to him and said he was from the company running the exhibit and just put notes on for changes the exhibitors should probably make. Rose nodded and said she was his colleague 'Lewis'. The guard didn't seem convinced but let them go anyway. 

It was an exciting day. John can't remember when's the last time he had so much fun. He felt alive and not so alone.

They ran out of the museum, hand in hand, laughing to themselves. Finally they stopped in front of a chip shop, both panting and trying hard to breathe. 

"Oh- oh my god, Did you see his face?" Rose tried to breathe out. 

John nodded, knocking into her. "He actually believed us. Who would have thought I was a exhibit inspector of some sort." 

"Well, you do wear those pinstripes quite a lot. Could make you look important. Though, the blue is different."

"What's wrong with blue?" He glanced down at his blue suit. Thought he'd change it up this time. 

"Nothing. Might prefer the brown better," she winked at him. His face started growing hot and not from the running. 

Before he could respond, Rose was already inside the chip shop. He followed her in. "I just ordered us some chips. Hope you don't mind. I'm starving."

"No, no it's okay. I'm quite famished too." 

When the order was up, they slid into a dingy booth and he noted how Rose downed hers in vinegar. She took a large bite, moaning. "Oh this is gorgeous."

John tried to stop himself from reaching over and tasting them for himself, right off her lips. 

Where'd that come from?

They chatted a little bit. Swapping stories about their love for history. John entertained her with rants on his antics he got up too. Rose was laughing the whole time, clutching her stomach and he felt a surge of pride go through him. She questioned him though about some of his methods and he found himself wishing he could always have her by his side. She always seemed to ask the right questions. 

Finally, he asked the question that has been on his mind for a few months now.

"So, I'm curious. What were you doing when you ran into me the first time?"

"Oh I was dropping off an application for this research grant. The TARDIS Corporation is handing out only one this year and this project is going towards travel expenses and cost. I always wanted to travel, thought this was the perfect way."

John dropped his chip. 

This could not be happening. 

Rose gave him a quizzical brow, "Are you ok?"

"You're applying for the history research grant?" His voice might have raised a bit. 

"Yes, I believe I just said that. John, what's wrong?" 

He sat back in his seat, slumping down a little. A mix of feelings were overtaking him. Of course it was too good to be true. All he wanted since entering graduate school was this damn grant and here he was seating across from the competition, thinking about her lips. This would happen to him. 

"That's my grant," he whispered, not realizing Rose heard him. 

"Excuse me? What do you mean it's 'your grant'?" 

John looked up at her, locking his gaze with her stand-offish one. Fuel started burning through him. "I mean that this grant is the one I have been working towards for months and haven't slept since handing it in. I wrote a perfect proposal and everything, annoyed Donna about it even." 

"And you think I haven't? I grew up with very little income and this is something that will put me over the top. I say we're both rightly in this competition," she crossed her arms. 

And there is was, laid out on the table. A competition. 

Silence ensued the booth while the chattering around them continued. 

Suddenly, Rose stood up from the booth. She grabbed her bag, slinging it over her shoulder and stared at him. "I was having such a nice time but I can not do this right now. Nice to see you again, John."

Then she left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gee. So I had this written last week actually but I wanted to give it time just in case anything needed to be changed. I did add a dinner thing for the grant because well why not. Just made up my own rules me. :P Forgive me. Anyway, hope you like it :) Comments appreciated.

"Whoa, what's got you in a stupor?" Donna demanded. 

John had just thrown his jacket at his desk, resulting in his laptop charger and a few papers to knock to the ground. He didn't care to pick them up, rather just slumping in his chair. His head fell into his hands, gripping the sides of his hair for support. "I just can't believe this would happen. Like of course it would."

The ginger sat down next to him, patiently waiting. 

"She's applied for the same grant as me," he finally uttered, quietly. He could hardly believe his luck. As if it wasn't bad enough how stressed he was about the whole grant in the first place, fate just had to mix in Rose. 

Rose who laughed at his jokes and ran with him. Rose who's smile made his stomach flutter. Rose who was funny, beautiful, intellectual and accepted him as he was. He never had much luck keeping girlfriends and…and..why was he thinking about this anyway?

"Who?" 

"Rose! That's who. She told me today. Then we had a disagreement and apparently she doesn't want to see me." 

Confusion wrote itself over Donna's face. "Wait- what? Rose? That girl you won't stop talking about for the past few months?"

"I have not been talking about her but yes, her."

"Oh." 

"Yes, Oh!'

"And hold on, when did you see her today?"

John sighed. "At the 'New, New Earth' exhibit at the museum."

"Figures."

John glanced at her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Donna rolled her eyes, sighing at the same time. "It means, spaceman, that it figures that she'd be into that geeky stuff too. Only a girl like that would actually give you the time of day."

"Oi!" 

"It's true. Plus, who cares if she is applying for the same grant. Healthy competition is good for the blood after all."

"But you know how much this means to me Donna! And I can't be friends with someone that might be beat me out. I've worked too hard to get to this point." His fingers were raking themselves through his scalp furiously. He needed her to understand this. This was too important. 

She stood up, gathering his papers from the floor and handing them to him. "Oh, I'm very aware of how important it is to you. But I don't think you should isolate a girl who might actually shag your skinny streak of nothing either. Makes the relationship interesting."

John gasped, his face turning red. "Donna- that is not the point here. Plus, Rose would never go for me. We were on our way to being friends, and now…I don't know."

He couldn't believe he was actually having this discussion. Normally he liked to keep his love life private. Except the obvious was Donna did not care.

"Well if the looks she was giving you were anything to go by, I'd say she would." There was a hint of smirk gracing her face. 

John was full on blushing at this point. "Oh…well that's not…we're not like that. Besides, she doesn't want to see me if you've forgotten already."

"Just fix it. Tell her you don't care she's competition-"

"But I do care!"

"-and ask her out. Don't be a dumbo."

Then she walked out of his office. 

He banged his head against his desk, groaning to himself. The point mute.

~~~

A few days later, a letter came in the mail. It was from the TARDIS Corporation stating that they have review his application and are thereby considering him but there was another applicant was in tie. He was not be 'discouraged but hopeful' of the situation. He was to join them for a dinner where they would present the check to the winner. John had a suspicion who the other applicant was. 

He was puzzled why they were hosting a dinner. Most of the time they didn't receive grants that way. Was this an interview? Would Rose be there? Oh obviously she would. This was a bad idea. Completely and utterly bad. 

He walked to the coffee shop down the street. His mind was in a mess. He didn't know how to feel about this. On one hand, he was completely ecstatic he wasn't written off and other hand he didn't like being competition. He was never a competitive person. Then again he never really had competition. Always was the smartest person, him, therefore no one to compete against. 

The door to the coffee shop opened and a flash of blonde was before his eyes. 

Rose.

"Hello," she breathed out. 

She looked beautiful. 

"Hello," he widened his smile. 

Her head bobbed a little, eyes drifting away from his. He could feel his smile start to fade. The air was painfully awkward now. 

"I'm assuming your the other applicant that I'm tied with yeah?" 

His prediction was correct apparently. "Yes, I thought it'd be you. You are brilliant after all."

The hand that was gripping her coffee cup seemed to lighten a little. "Yeah?"

"Oh yes." He hoped he wasn't making a food of himself with how smiley he was. 

"You're pretty brilliant too. And I'm sorry for my over reaction the other day. Really wasn't professional."

"Well…a little competition makes things interesting."

Rose winked at him. He could feel his face engulfing in flames as we speak. "I'll say."

They both expressed joy at the other. John could feel his mood brighten considerably. Maybe this was the bright spot in all of this. Him and Rose could be friends. They could go to more exhibits and run away from trouble that seems to find them. 

Just friends.

"You going to the dinner?" she asked. Her boot clad feet were shuffling from side to side. He thought it was cute. 

"Yeah. Got to make an impression me. You?" There was definitely hope in his voice. He didn't care if she noticed or not. He just wanted things to be alright. 

She nodded. "Mmhm. Got to make an impression after all. Beat your skinny arse." 

"Oi! Not if i beat yours first." he edged closer to her face. "Although, how exactly would you beat me?"

Her face tilted just a little up. So close. If he just leant down a bit, his lips would be right aligned with hers. "You'll just have to find out." That damn tongue poked out again. He wanted to badly to grab the offending tip and put it between his own lips. 

"I see."

Rose retreated back, winking again at him. "Well. I have to run. I will see you then Mr.Smith."

"Same to you Ms. Tyler."

She waved and proceeded on her way. His blood was boiling and the fight-or-flight syndrome was taking over his system but he should ask her. He really should. The farther she got down the street, the more anxious he was becoming. Before she turned the corner, he shouted. "Rose!"

Turning around, a shocked expression etched a crossed her lovely features. "Yes?"

"How about you give me your number? You know just in case something happens or you need assistance in finding a new exhibit to explore." 

Did he really just say that? 

She grinned her tongue-in-teeth smile and made her way back towards him. Embarrassment was taking over him at the moment but she was walking back so this was a good sign. 

When she was placed in front of him, she was clutching her mobile on her side. As if she didn't know if she should have gotten it out in the first place. "You want my number?" 

He was frozen. What did she say? Of course he wanted her number. He wanted more than her number but he wasn't going to let her know that. What if she thought he was creepy? 

"John?" He saw a flash of pink flesh wipe across his face. 

"Oh, yes, sorry. I do want you." He saw her beam. Then he realized what he said. "I mean I want your number. Yes, your number." 

She was still showing amusement at his slip. "Well, good thing I want you. I mean- your number." 

Now she was teasing him. 

Mobiles were exchanged. He gripped her mobile with shaky hands, hoping she didn't notice. As he was plugging in the digits, a relief washed over him. This could work. When they were done they gave each other their mobiles back.

Donna's voice rang in his head.

Ask her out. Don't be a dumbo. 

"Rose."

"Yeah?"

How did he word this?

Rose, go out with me. 

Rose, you complete me.

Rose, I want to promise you forever.

No, none of it felt right. So instead he decided to run. "Um. I'll contact you."

Maybe it was his imagination of seeing her hopeful expression fall.

"Ok, sure. I'll talk to you then." She started back down the street. 

Why did he get the feeling that she was always walking away from him. He didn't like it one bit. 

~~~~

The night of the dinner, John was a nervous wreck. Not only did he possibly have to tread lightly with the corporation but seeing Rose again didn't exactly calm him down. He must have ruffled his hair five times over by now which caused him to have to re-style it once more. Not only that, his suit wasn't pressed just right but he didn't have time to soothe the wrinkles which resulted in him decked out in slightly deformed pinstripes. A speech was prepared just in case there was some kind of acceptance award but he doubt that would happen. 

Yet, tonight was the night he'd finally get that grant. After all this time. 

When he got to the dinner, his eyes immediately scanned the place looking for a certain person. He eventually found her near the nibbles, chatting to some investor he presumed. Well two can play that game. 

They've been in contact all week. Him calling her about something that may or may not be exciting, her laughing at him and him beaming in pride over the phone. It was his favorite part- hearing Rose's voice. One night they even fell asleep before hanging up because John didn't want to disconnect from her. When he woke up the next morning, he could hear her snores through the receiver. The image made him smile. There was something oddly comforting about her presence, like he didn't feel so alone anymore. 

John found a couple of people in charge of the TARDIS Corporation grant and gave it his best. He really did, could feel it in his bones. He put on his best charm, making some laugh and engaging them in what his research would entail. They all seemed quite interested in him and all John could think of was how this was it. 

Around the time the announcement was to be made, he saddled up to sit next to Rose. 

"Done some pretty good talking with that gob of yours I presume," she said, not glancing at him. He simpered, preening his suit jacket. 

"Not all of us have beauty to charm others."

A look passed between them that he couldn't possibly describe but it gave him a different sort of anxiety all the same. Here she was, dressed very beautifully in a simple pink dress that stop short of the knee line. Her hair was curled and he wanted to brush it with his fingers. How could one think she was not the most radiant thing in the room? 

And the best part was that she was so brilliant in her own way. 

The speaker began to start his speech. It seemed to drone on and he felt Rose slip her hand into his. He clutched her palm so tightly because hell have fury if he let go. When it came time to announce who had received the funding, a constricting squeeze was registered to his hand. He didn't mind. 

The room felt like it was spinning and the only thing keeping him grounded was his competition. How ironic was that. So he didn't hear his name being called until he felt Rose's hand remove itself from his. 

"Congratulations, John," she whispered. A teary smile overcame her face and he wished he felt better about being granted the money. He didn't want this pain that came with it. 

John was swamped with people congratulating him that he didn't notice Rose exit the room. 

"John, really, I'm quite excited to see what your research brings out. I'd like to review the work and have everyone revved up for it," The TARDIS Corp's businessman, Rassilon, said shaking John's hand. 

"Oh thank you sir. I am quite looking forward to applying my knowledge to the topic as well. But actually, sir, I was wondering if I could ask a favor." 

~~~~

Rose was hiding out in an alcove near the back entrance. It took a while to track her down, asking a few of the staff members and waiters if they'd seen her. They all pointed him in the one direction and sprinted off towards her. 

She was dabbing at her eyes, a few smudges of mascara surrounding her upper cheeks. "Oh, John. I'm so happy for you. You deserved this."

He needed to say it. 

"Come with me." Hoping to god she'd see reason. 

She took one last swipe on her cheeks. "What?"

"I talked to TARDIS Corp and they agreed to supply the grant a little more income if you agreed to be part of my team."

"What? Why did you-"

He took hold of her hands, kissing the knuckles. "Because you're brilliant and I could use someone like you on my team. Plus, you said you wanted to travel yes? I hear the first stop is in Barcelona."

Rose laughed. "Funny dogs there." 

"Yes," he pleaded. "Come with me."

She nodded, grabbing him in a fierce hug. John crushed her to his body. If she let him, he'd hold her forever. When nearing his ear, she whispered, "Thank you." 

Then she put her hand around his neck, drew him closer and pressed her lips to his. He was in such a state of shock, his brain didn't make the connection to respond. Rose parted from him. 

"I'm sorry. That was very rude of me." She looked down at her feet, her face flushed. 

John closed his mouth. "No! No, no. Don't be sorry. It was nice. Really nice. In fact, I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me. If that's not too much. I mean maybe it was spur of the moment and I get it. Adrenaline could do that to someone and it doesn't mean you'd actually be interested in me. That's A-okay. Honestly. We could just be friends."

Rose nibbled on her lip. "I think- I'd like it if you kissed me."

He licked his lips. "Yeah, okay. I can do that." He leant down and matched his lips to hers. The kiss deepened a little this time considering he was responding. Rose's tongue snuck it's way to lick his bottom lip, sucking it back into her mouth. He acted in kind, pushing his own appendage through hers. A groan escaped him as her nibbling continued. Heat was taking over. Nothing could be better than this. 

Ultimately, they parted, each panting. John set his forehead against hers, smiling like a fool. "Rose."

"John." A grin greeted him when he looked into her eyes. 

He positioned her hand in his, "Allons-y, Rose Tyler!"

Rose giggled, leaning up to kiss him again. 

New adventure with Rose by his side. 

He wasn't going to object.


End file.
